


A Specific Technique

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha and Jaune practice aura control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Specific Technique

Pyrrha's finesse is incredible. You can swing and absorb the recoil from your hammer, and you wouldn't say no to carrying your rocket locker up a flight of stairs, but Pyrrha's physical power is like... cheating. Like she's in zero gravity. Like she's _cheating in zero gravity._ You're all done with your own session---a kind of meditation, with Ren guiding you---and you have a chance to watch Pyrrha work with Jaune. It's only their fifth time trying this method, following your example, and it's inspiring to see how far they've come. She switches to a one-arm-pushup pose without breaking her rhythm and brushes some of Jaune's hair away from his ear. The touch looks gentle, like a reassurance, and Pyrrha does it so naturally you almost forget that it's not part of the exercise.

That touch: that's control. That rhythm: that's... _mega control_.

Jaune closes his eyes and tries to steady himself. Talk him through it, Nikos.

"You feel ready. It'll catch you by surprise, so don't tense up. Keep yourself centered and your aura in check as long as you can."

"R-Right."

They haven't been doing this long enough for Jaune's limbs to tremble, but his voice has a shy shake to it. You hold a cool water bottle to your head and note Pyrrha's shift in pose. She keeps her main rhythm parallel to Jaune's spine, and then presses _down_ out of pattern. Jaune is wearing an old shirt of Ren's, with a towel folded underneath him, kept warm by his body heat and damp with Pyrrha's worst strokes. She gives him time to pause as she changes her angle.

It's like the top of a roller coaster, by Jaune's description. The dell of nerves at that _down_ point can make untrained auras flicker and fail, and this kind of practice is a highwire pop quiz for those energies.

Pyrrha presses down a sixth time in her sequence and then holds still, seeking Jaune in that last sense, her body close enough to feel his pulse. He closes his eyes, and you feel the frequency of his aura like a bow over a string. His mouth is open, and if he isn't gasping, it's because Pyrrha has taken his breath away.

It's a training privileged to boys with willing partners, but that doesn't mean you can't pay attention too.

You take a sip from that same water bottle and offer it to Pyrrha. There's no sweat on her, but she lifts her hips slowly and takes what you're offering, going into that one-armed stance again before settling back on her knees. Her legs are wrapped from the ankles up, but her exercise outfit looks almost casual with her feet bare. It's a good look. Like, lazy but... aerodynamic. Jaune is prone, chest rising and falling like he's collapsed after a run.

"How... How was---"

"That was good," Pyrrha tells him. "Stretch your arms, and try to keep your breathing even during the next one. We'll go again in just a minute."

"Should my ears be ringing?"

Pyrrha blushes. "Not if you keep your breathing even."

JNPR has this training room reserved for the whole day. It's got a fridge with ice packs, and spot-marking tape, and adjacent showers, and the first time your team tried this in your dorm room, Team RBBR next door had Things To Say about the noise. You zip up your bag and lean back, trying to decide what you're _not_ going to stare at. For all that the highlight of this training should be Jaune's... coming undone, the real spectacle is Pyrrha's power. The curve of her calves as she rocks forward, the muscles in her arms that let her hips speed up--- everything she puts into bringing Jaune up to that edge.

It's a training privileged to boys with caring partners, and that care is thrilling to watch.

You decide you're maybe you _are_ going to stare a bit. You did teach Pyrrha how to do this, after all, even if she's really made the method her own. When Pyrrha suggested buckets of ice water or trust falls as ways to refine Jaune's projections, you pointed out the advantages of this approach. Teamwork.  _Lots_ of trust. A little easier on the body, especially if Pyrrha was up for managing Jaune's... experience. You didn't lay out _every_ advantage, but Pyrrha seems to have figured out the rest of the Pros and Cons list for herself.

"Seven inches?"

"An even six when it fits into the harness. This seems to be the best one, if you don't pay attention to the color."

"Is _he_ paying attention to the color?"

Pyrrha grins. "No, I guess not."

You rest a hand on Jaune's shoulder and he smiles up at you. Some parts of this are needfully private---the bulb of cleansing, warm water and Dust ; whatever Jaune will do in those adjacent showers afterward---but you can at least glance at where he's exposed. You think it'd make Jaune uncomfortable if you _didn't_ , and Team JNPR knows one another.

You pass Pyrrha a little pump vial when she points for it, grateful to be able to help. She adds two drops to her odd-colored inches, and gives Jaune a little tap where the tip now shines.

"I'm um... I'm _ready_ , but I don't know if I can keep my aura stable."

"You want a little more time?"

Jaune shakes his head. "No, I want... what you were doing, before. I feel like I _really_ want it."

Pyrrha suddenly fumbles a bit as she's tucking her hair back into a new ponytail. Only you notice. Pyrrha speaks up again, not looking at Jaune or at you.

"Are you... are you hard?"

Ren has had something to say about this. Similar---yet distinct---nerve centers are involved, and the body will anticipate and respond to the stimuli it gets. Jaune Arc is actually _not_ hard---something he confirms with a wiggle of his hips. That seems to have Pyrrha Nikos _quite_ focused, but neither of them are sure what to say.

Pyrrha makes a decision. "Can Nora stay?"

Jaune says yes.

"Alright. Jaune, get up, and get ready. You're going to handle this next round."

Jaune groans as he pushes himself up from the low bench and and puts his feet down on the floor. He moves out of the way for Pyrrha to sit down---still equipped---and open her stance. You've taken the edge of a nearby cot, and you stare---not at Jaune---but at where Pyrrha would like him to settle.

"You can pace yourself this way. And if your legs give out, it's... it's alright if you fall on me."

"You'll catch me?"

That is not even a real question.

Jaune looks at the towel he's picked up with him, and then at Pyrrha, and then at _you_ , as if you have any ideas.

You have a couple ideas.

Pyrrha shrugs, and Jaune tosses the towel into a pile with the rest of his clothes. He positions himself over his teammate's lap. At the touch of her hand on his chest, he almost flinches.

"I'll pay attention to your aura."

Jaune bites his lip, nods once, and then brings himself down slowly. It's seamless, and he curls in towards Pyrrha once he's settled. Pyrrha keeps her attention on his face, and she sits perfectly still. You don't even think she blinks.

Jaune Arc isn't hard, but he holds... _himself_ out of the way as he starts to move, and that touch gives him something to press into. Pyrrha doesn't stare, but you do. Another little movement of Jaune's hips, and you've suddenly got a bit more to Not Stare At.

"Take your time," Pyrrha tells him. Keeping herself braced, she lifts her hand from his chest and lets him take it as an anchor.

You take a big drink of water and watch Jaune ride. Is your phone on silent? You hope it's on silent. You don't want anything to interrupt this. Where you thought Pyrrha would be giving Jaune directions and pacing, she adjusts him without words, and you follow how he responds to her cues.

Jaune comes down a little harder. Not faster, just  _deliberate_ , and Pyrrha's grip changes from calm tether to calm bind.

"When you feel it," Pyrrha says, "you should arch your back."

The little harp-plucks of his aura are a part of the room now, but as Jaune takes this instruction, moving at his own pace, you can feel another kind of current in that energy.

Jaune sinks down with his head thrown back, aura singing, and Pyrrha's hips move. In her own rhythm, she gives two quick thrusts hard and _up_ and Jaune comes all over Pyrrha's chest and stomach.

You _really_ can't help staring.

Jaune doesn't actually fall forward, because Pyrrha's arm is suddenly supporting his weight. He finds his footing again and shifts himself onto his legs, only to sit back on the last length of the bench.

"Your breathing was better."

Jaune laughs. "Was it?"

"It was! If we... if we do this again, next time, you should get even more out of the training."

Jaune looks up. "You'd..." He stops. You can't see his smile, but you can feel it in the last shades of aura. "I'll try to be ready."

After that, you give Jaune the rest of your water and look away as he takes off Ren's shirt and staggers around the corner to the showers. Pyrrha smears a few pumps of cleanser over her equipment, and you bring her the carry case for the piece and harness. She unbuckles her straps and stretches her arms above her head. She'll need to strip off her own outfit for the laundry bag, probably change into something else sleek and Endorsement Deal, but she doesn't rush.

You have an evening course on grimm fossils in an hour, and then you're going to make Ren read to you out loud when you surprise him on the roof of the dorms. There's something else you're thinking about, but you don't think Pyrrha's about to bring it up.

"In the afternoon. Four days from now."

You turn around.

"You might... you might book this room. Again."

With your Very Best Ren Expression, you make your face go all like "?"

"And... oh, and, if---if Jaune was okay with it, and you wanted to stay, you c---"

"Yes. Afternoon. Four days from now. Yes. Okay I'll see you Pyrrha, bye!"

You throw your bag over your shoulder and skip out into the hallway.


End file.
